perfect night
by supereasy1
Summary: yuki pissed that kaname dancing with some whore, Yuki sees this and runs off. How will kaname fix this problem or will their love be broken forever?
1. night to remember

**I don't own any of vampire knight/vampire knight guilty **

**K rated**

**By: BlackbuterLogan**

**Name of story: ****a perfect moment**

**YUKIxKANAME**

**This fanfic is about vampire knight vol. 6 when yuki snook into a vampire party and realized the party was for kaname to find him a wife. Yuki was heartbroken, and then kaname came back up to the room and asked her would she become a vampire with him. This story is kinda weird because yuki has powers nobody knows about.**

**YUKI POV**

I saw Ruka holding Kaname's books for him, while he was talking to the day class girls about not running and hurting themselves. I didn't want to see Kaname because what happened at the party between him and Sara. I never wanted to see him. After I saw him kiss her pale white hand and dance with her. I ran out the building all together and flew always with my bight, huge cream white wings. They were tears running down my face and floating into the air because I was flying at 70mph. I had to go back I realized I felt my anti- vampire weapon there and had no choice, but to go back. I had to go get it, it was all I to protect myself with. I ran back in there through a hole I made early and saw Kaname and Sara dancing a waltz type like dance. I stared at them at how graceful they were, they were perfect symmetry, and most of all they belong together. They were the same kind Pureblood vampires. They are the only kind of vampires who can make human into vampires, in the vampire society they were like Gods and Goddess. To human they were just extremely beautiful people. I think he was the only vampire who noticed me; his eyes were looking into mine, which made me shiver. I ran back into the room. I was behind the door about to cry; before I could there was a knock at the door. Kaname was there, "Why did you leave this room" he angry but calmly. I didn't answer him or even look at him. He knew something was wrong. He lifted my chain up with his pale right hand. He made me look him in the eye. I wanted to cry, I wanted to disappear into thin air. "STOP" I screamed. Then I started sobbing. I move his hand away from my face and said "Please don't touch me like that." I saw was pain and hurt on his pale beautiful face. I walked to the other side of the room and started at the walk. Then he came and hugged me from the back and said "I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT" he said in a serious tone. I pulled away from him. "Please leave me alone Kaname-sama, you should be with your future wife right, now. Not worrying about me." I said about with a sob. Then I did the unthinkable I ran knowing he would follow and jumped through the hole let my cream white wings out for him to see. The shock and confuse flashed across his face.

**KANAME POV**

I knew Yuki was an angel, but no literally. I felt like I died and came back to a world where my Yuki wasn't alive. Her wing where simplify beautiful, breathtaking. I finally had to return to the party, I was worrying Yuki and if she was okay. By then Sara had left finally. I hated Sara with every fiber of my being. She's was an annoying pest that wouldn't leave me alone, until she got what she wanted. All the vampire noble women started corning me like prey. Asking me questions about Sara and I, and about other boring topics. I was so angry Yuki misunderstood what happened between Sara and me. She and I are like Friend/enemies. Yuki and I are like magic, she will do anything for me even if it means dying, and I would do the same. Once the party was over I wanted to see my dear girl badly. I loped all over campus looking for her, but I never found her in her usually spot for duties. I felt like I lost her forever until I heard a whistle and hoped it was her. My calls were answered it was her, she was telling some retard day class girls to go back to their dorms. I walked up behind her; she turned to walk the other way and bumped into me. I grabbed her and held her close for a while. Then she pulled away. I grabbed her before she could escape and stared her in the eyes. She looked hurt nervous, so I kinda loosened my grip on her. I was holding her face in front of mine. "Please let me explain first" I said before she tried to slap me. She stopped long enough for me to finish.

**YUKI POV**

I can't believe Kaname was here and not in class. He's not the person I want to see it was actual Zero, but he was at a hunters meeting on this night. How could Kaname do that to me? First told me he loved me, then he and I made love, next I see him dancing with some women who was a pureblood. I feel like he just slapped me, for not being a pureblood. I wanted him to get away from me. He was holding me to his body; he had me locked to him like we were a lock at key. "Yuki part of this is your own fault" he said in a calm tone. "You came out of that room even though I told you not to" he continued. But how could you act so… I couldn't finish the statement I was trying speak. I moved my eyes away from him. He did the unexpected. He transported him and me into his huge 16'4 x 18'1 room away from the moon dorms. When I woke up again I was in my light green night gown, but in was different Sayori wasn't there and I never wore black high thigh socks. I had on Chanel high hills. I was in a big room that had no windows, I felt like I've been in a place like that before.

**KANAME POV**

I love yuki when she confuse. She was so cute when she was powerless. I was true when she was in distress her brain only thought to survive. If she had to kill, she would. I saw her awake in my King sized bed. She was beautiful in the clothes I picked out for her. She would look even more incredible if her wings were out. I finally walked into the room she was staying in. She looked very uncomfortable there by herself, I would mix that in a minute. I opened the door to a wonderful girl in the clothes handpicked by me. I was wearing the black suit I was wearing when I danced with Sara. I was going to create **a perfect moment** with my Yuki. I hoped she remembered my dance instructions from when she was 7.

**YUKI POV **

He was in the room in that suit. He offered his hand to me, I slapped it away. He was so in so much pain by that. He grabbed me by force kinda of gently, it wasn't enough to actually hurt me. He was holding my hand super gently, he walked me out of the room and then it happened we were dancing in front of the whole night class and day class. I was so nervous though the whole thing. Everybody was all beautiful and lively at the ball Kaname planned for him and me. I thought it was one of the specialist moments of my life.

**KANAME POV**

I hoped Yuki liked this. Her face was very unclear and hard to read. Then she smiles at me like I gave her a gold medal. I was so happy I thought this was the happiest moment of my life. Her and I danced until midnight then, I made everybody go home so her and me could have our own special moment in my bed.

**YUKI POV**

"Kaname-sama do you really love me" I asked unsure about what was going to happen. "YES he said kinda annoyed, if I didn't love you I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to throw this private ball for you and me". He said seriously. I blushed when he said that to me because he got all that done in a little bit of time. "I…I…I LOVE YOU KANAME" I screamed to him really loud. He started laughing "what's so funny" I asked pissed off "I not laughing at your confession, I laughing at that super cute face only you can make." He still laughing at me.


	2. being alone with him

**chapter 2: being alone with him**

**Readers chapter 3 is Zero's part in the story, I did that because I thought the story might get to confusing. And chapter 4 is about basically how Yuki got her wings. Sorry, this is short**

**YUKI POV**

After that wonderful night yesterday kaname and I, our relateship is stronger. We were sitting in the breakfast area of this hotel he brought, for he and I. "Shocking isn't" I thought to myself. "Kaname, can I have some more orange juice". I asked in cute voice. "Yes you can but, you have to give me a kiss". he replied pretending to unbutton his shirt. "Where" I asked in a funny tone. We both laughed.

**KANAME POV**

Yuki is so cute. I brought her this hotel, for me and her to have some alone time. I planned out our whole day perfectly. We eat breakfast together, we go see the zoo animals(I like being around animals), we have lunch outside, we go shopping, we might go to a play, and we'll have dinner and a little love making on the side. I can't wait.I Thought to myself.

**YUKI POV**

"Kaname, please tell me again why are we here" I asked. The look of confusing flashed across my face. "Oh, not that I don't like it here I just"- "Yuki you are my lover and I wanted to spoil you by doing things like this and buying you expensive things for you". he said cutting me off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him into the elevator. "Where are we going" I asked again. He pushed number 13 in this huge elevator. "Please tell me where we are going I didn't want to ruin the mood" I thought. I stopped, he stopped, the elevator stopped. Everything around me stopped. **BAM! **My wings flung out. I wrapped them around myself, I very scared and alone-" Yuki, I'm sorry did I scare you" he said. **"LEAVE ME ALONE"** I screamed**.** Then Kaname whispered sweet words in my ear about love and happiness. I stopped being scared. I was relaxed again. I finally open my eyes and sucked back in my wings. I saw a worried face staring at me. He opened his arm to me, I ran into those warm arms. The elevator doors opened. He carried back to the room. He layed me on the bed gently. I grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "Don't leave me" i said. I pulled him closer to me.

**KANAME POV**

Yuki pulled me closer to her small form. I was on top her. She stared at me with scared child eyes. I pulled the covers around us. I couldn't help it, I kissed her lips gently, then she kissed me back. After a few moments the kiss was getting intense. I needed to stop but I couldn't, she tasted so good and her lips are so soft. Then a strange knock at the door really pissed me off. I knew who was at the door. I angry open the door, watching Zero point his bloody rose gun at my head. **"STOP"** she screamed at him." Yuki come back home" he yelled back at her."Okay" she agreed, let me get my things. She shut the door and started packing up her things. "Yuki, don't leave" i said. "No worries", come back to the dorms with me. We can be in your room. she added with a wicked smile. I was very shocked I've never seen Yuki like this. I wanted to see more.


	3. they finally meet

This is the 3rd chapter,( Zero and sayori part of this fanfic) Sorry it took so long, I have a deivantART page, my name is blackbutlerLogan if you want to look at my art.

back at school

**ZERO POV( he is kind of out of character)**

HOW COULD SHE... I thought angrly to myself. I would kill Kaname Kuran and save Yuki from him, even if that makes her hate me forever. I was heading for the headmaster's office, before Sayori Wakabi, had stopped me. She really surprised me. She's never out after curfew and she not with Yuki. She was alone and looking at me with glass eyes.

**SAYORI POV( she is kind of out of character too)**

When I saw Zero from my window, upstairs he had a hurt look in his eyes. I've never seen Zero look like that before, Yuki looked like that when she saw Kuran dancing with that other woman. But this is Zero he always had the bored expression on his face, not this look. "Zero, what's wrong" I asked like a small child. ''Yori, why do you want to know" looking down at the floor, he said to me. "Because I'm your friend and I care about you" I pleaded. Zero grabbed me and pulled me close to his body, Shocking I knew what to do. I put my arms around his cold body and hugged him. I'm glad no one was in the hall because it would have looked weird.

**ZERO POV**

"WHAT AM I DOING, I LOVE ...YUKI I screamed and yell in my head. "Zero, she said pushing me away. Zero I know you could never love me the way, I like yo- I KNOW I cut her off, I grabbed her face and pulled it closer to mine. I smacked my lips against hers. My body, my mind, even my inner vampire told me to stop, but I couldn't. Yori was enjoying it to, I heard some soft moans and groans from her. A couple of kisses later. Yori told me have see felt about me, Yuki, hell even Kuran. She also said that Yuki only loves me like her older brother and Kuran like lover's do. This was really strange coming from Yori. I thought about for a while, I realised that I want to love and protect Yuki as an older brother want, but love Yori like lovers do.

**SAYORI POV**

Zero said he loved me. I felt all the bloody rush to my face. He stared at me. Then we kissed again. I heard foot steps. It was Yuki and Kuran. Yuki looked at me in surprise. Kuran looked away like he didn't care. Yuki was super happy. "Zero I'm so happy for you and yori" she overly happy."YUKI I WILL NEVER LET KURAN TURN YOU INTO A MONSTER" he yelled rudely. "I understand" she said sadly. "Good let's go yori" he ordered me.

tell me what your think. There is going to be a short story after this, trying to get it posted asap.

Sorry, it's short when I write it on paper it seems like a lot, but it not.


End file.
